


the jam to my peanut butter.

by respectacles



Category: Dash Tag
Genre: ;), ;) ;), Animals, Cliche, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, I love spot sm, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, app, because of hopper, dash tag - Freeform, dashtag, duh - Freeform, haha - Freeform, i dont really know what fluff is, i guess, literal fluff, p. innocent, shadow and rocky are GAY, shadow the EDGELORD, sorta mean sparky, sparky is the new kid, spot is still really friggin' creepy, this is sort of weird, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectacles/pseuds/respectacles
Summary: Sparky has lived his whole life with the safety of a nice private school and an upper-middle-class family, but when his dad gets fired from his job and moves the family across the country to Washington, Sparky isn't sure what to do. His family doesn't have the funds to send him to a private school, so instead, he's forced to go to the not-so-nice public school. At first, he thinks everyone there is weird. They all have something a little off about them. Shadow is always making jokes about how much he hates himself. Hopper's way too paranoid about everything. Beo says he's pastel goth, but he only wears dark red and black. Cupid is always carrying a marshmallow gun around (she says it used to be a bow and arrow, but it was taken away from her due to safety concerns). Spot's... spot. and then there's Lucy, the way-to-smart-to-be-here-girl who just happens to be the student council president. Sparky decides that he wants to date her, but dating her means meeting her friends, and in this town, no one is normal. Maybe not even Lucy.This chapter: Sparky hate school. Spot hate sparky. Sparky meet friend... or twoowW???1? Maybe school not be so bad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so. I know this is sort of weird and that no one has ever written any fan fiction about this before (probably, I just did like a really light google search lol) and I'm sort of doing this ironically but also sort of not because yeah. *winky face* ;)
> 
> this weeks song, because I want to suggest the songs I listen to because I'm really cool: Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums.

Sparky was not excited about his new school. 

In fact, he was not excited about anything in Washington, but that was a problem for another day. Today, he had to focus on school. His mother had stopped him on the way out the front door of his new house (although Sparky didn't think it looked very new, like most of the other buildings in this town) and told him to stay safe. While Sparky had never thought this town was safe, per se, this really told him that he wasn't in Maine anymore. In Maine, he used to run to school every day (since it was only a mile long walk and he loved running) and everyone would wave at him and say hello. In this new town, the guy mowing his lawn next door gave him quite a vulgar gesture when Sparky had waved. Furthermore, the run was longer here. It was maybe a two or three-mile run- and don't get it wrong, Sparky loved to run, but running six miles a day, five days a week seemed like just a little bit much. But there were longer distances, and it wasn't that bad. If anything, he would've liked to run more. Anything to keep him out of the school here. He hadn't been in it yet, but his family had driven past it when they were first moving in three days ago. It did not seem like a nice place. 

He slowed down as he neared it- again, anything to keep him out of it. He stopped for a second, looking at the school. He sighed and started to move forward, but before he could, someone shoved past him. "Ah. Sorry for being in your way." He said, sounding annoyed. He looked up to see the girl who had shoved past him had turned around and started staring at him. She had a tight-lipped smile. He looked at her, taking in her appearance. She had light pink fur with darker spots in various places and long, dark pink ears. She was... strange. She had the ears of a bunny but the body of a dog. She also wore collar much like Sparky's, but instead of black it was blue and instead of a lightning bolt at the charm it was just a small, golden circle. The oddest thing about her, though, was her eyes. They seemed almost entirely black. Only when she looked over to the side did he see they were a bit purple too. 

Sparky sighed again. She was probably a student at this terrible school. "Sorry," he said again, "My name's Sparky. I'm new to this school. I know that I sounded annoyed a second ago, but you, quite rudely, shoved past me. I would appreciate if you didn't do that." He said, trying to be as polite as he could. She just stared at him, her weird smile still there. She blinked, and then turned around, heading towards the school. Sparky let out a breath of annoyance. "I was trying to apologize!" he called. He wasn't sure she had heard him, and if she had, she didn't show it. She kept walking forward. Sparky glared at the back of her head, and for a split second, she stopped before continuing to walk. What was the deal with her?

"Don't mind her," said a masculine voice from behind him, "She can hear you, but she doesn't really talk to anyone." Sparky quickly turned to see a short but otherwise normal-looking raccoon standing behind him. The raccoon held out a paw. "I'm Sly. You can just call me... Well, Sly, I guess. I don't really have any nicknames," he said with a smile. 

Sparky took the raccoon's- Sly's- paw. "Thanks. I'm Sparky. I'm new here if you couldn't tell. I'm glad there's at least one normal person at this school." He said, giving a slight smile in return. 

A sweet look fox appeared behind sly, laughing. She had a nice cream-colored coat with accents of purple, pink, and white. "Hah! Sly, normal? Yeah right! He's always talkin' 'bout how smart he is. In reality, he's no smarter than a fly that's trying to eat some apple pie!" She said. She had a slight southern accent. "Also, he does have a nickname. It's idiot!" She said, laughing even harder. Sly glared at her.

"That's not very nice!" He said.

The fox gathered herself. "I thought you were too stupid to get that joke." She said, silent for a moment before laughing even more.

Sly continued to glare at her. "Says the girl who always shows up to parties an hour early and then leaves because she thinks that she was a few hours to early, only to come back a few hours later to see that the party has already wrapped up!"

The fox snorted. "I'm just bad at telling time. You're bad at everything."

Sly turned to Sparky with a tight smile on his face. "This is my so-called best friend, Felicia. If that's to much of a mouthful for you, you can call her Effy." He said. Felicia, or Effy, smiled kindly at Sparky. Sly whispered something into her ear and her smile became just the tiniest bit less kind. 

"You're new here, eh? Why don't you come to the school with us?" She inquired. Busses were starting to come and students were starting to file into the old school building. Effy started walking, and Sly followed closely behind. Sparky looked to his side for a second before deciding to follow them. It took him another second to catch up with Effy.

"So," he began, "What's the deal with that pink bunny-dog girl?" He asked.

Effy turned to Sparky, still walking, her smile wicked. "Oh, her? That's Spot. She's weird. She never forgives anyone and she never forgets anything. That said, while she may look weak, she has done some pretty mean things in the past that have started fights, and she wins every. single. one of them. By like, a long shot. Think, like, pro-wrestlers after being super-duper badly beaten by like some really tough guy. You know how they're always sweaty, and sometimes they had a bloody nose and a bruised face and a fractured rib or two? Yeah, that's what they look like. I knew a guy who actually saw it happen once. He says that she basically turned into a monster. Like, her teeth got all sharp and stuff." She said.

Sly looked over at her. "Oh wait! are you talking about Ozzie? He still goes to school here, actually! I've seen him around." He said.

Effy shook her head. "Nah. Ozzie never even looks up from his phone unless he's in class, in which case he's always lookin' at his books and stuff. I think it was Hopper. He's always been a little paranoid, but I think it got a little bit worse that day." 

"Oh. Hopper makes sense. He's always talking about how he sees all these supernatural things happening." Sly responded, looking at the ground. They were almost at the school now. Sly looked up at Sparky, who looked totally lost. It made sense, they had been talking about things that happened in their school, and Sparky was, well, new. Sly smiled. "Don't worry. You'll know these guys soon. Anyway, you're a sophomore, right?" Sparky nodded. "You look like one. Who's your homeroom?" Sly asked. 

Sparky pulled out a sheet of paper from his bag. Looking over it, he said, "It looks like I have someone named Mrs. Pandwa?" He said. 

Sly and Effy looked at each other before simultaneously shouting "BIG PANDAAAAA!" Sparky looked at them, stopping in his tracks.

Effy snorted and kept walking, making Sparky chase after her and Sly after a second. "We have her too. She's pretty nice. You'll like her." She said after he had caught up with them. Sparky looked up to find the school right in front of them. "Come on," Effy said, stepping into the building. "We'll bring you to her room," She said, smiling. Sparky hesitantly put his paw down on the floor in the main lobby of the school. On the inside, it didn't look so bad. In fact, it actually looked pretty nice. 

Maybe, Sparky thought, this year wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: Sparky hate school. Spot hate sparky. Sparky meet friend... or twoowW???1? Maybe school not be so bad?
> 
> This chapter: Sparky go to class. In cllass he see... pretty girl???S?? Shameful! embarrassing! He trips in font of da whole class!! Can he woo the pretyy girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey. Itsa me. Mario. Nah, jk, it's me, respecc, back with my terrible fanfiction.
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter. I mean, I haven't written it yet, but I'm 87% sure I worked really hard on it.
> 
> Anyway, this weeks song is: The Sailor Song by Autoheart

Sparky followed Sly and Effy as they walked to homeroom. They talked with each other, occasionally looking at- and talking to-Sparky.

"Okay, so. Let me tell you some stuff," Effy began, "There are a few people that you might want to ignore. Like Spot, but I think you already know that. Butterscotch seems nice, but try to avoid her. She's good if you need to know something about someone, but get to close and she'll release your information to the whole school. Missy seems nice too, but holy hell, she's terrifying. She collects battle axes. Last year, she brought one in and broke down the door to the nurse's office when she needed a few band-aids. Steer clear of her. Bandit will steal literally everything you own. Don't walk to close to him." She explained.

Sparky stopped for a moment and gave a small laugh. "Uh, thanks for the advice, but I don't know any of these people, and I can't identify someone with just a name." 

Sly glanced over at Effy. "He's right, you know."

Effy hit his shoulder. "I know that!" She turned back to Sparky. "We'll point them out to you. What classes do you have?" She asked, turning down a hallway.

Sparky pulled the sheet of paper that had all of his classes on it. He read them off. "I have ms. Pandwa for homeroom, Math with Mr. Dandy, English with Mrs. Foxen, History with Mr. Goating, Science with Mr. McBear, Lunch, Gym with Mr. Clyde, French class with Mrs. Deerling, and then finally geography with Ms. Catty." He tucked the paper back into his backpack and looked back up and Effy and Sly.

"Hmmm... I have homeroom and science with you, but other than that, we don't have any classes in common." Effy said.

Sly smiled back at Sparky. "I have homeroom, math, and geography with you!"

Sparky smiled. That meant the only three classes that he didn't have any friends in yet were History, English, and Gym, and considering how many weird people there seemed to be here, he wasn't sure that he would want to make any friends in those two classes. 

Suddenly, Effy and Sly stopped and turned to look at Sparky. "Well, this is it. Ms. Pandwa's class. Homeroom isn't that long, but you'll have time to introduce yourself." Effy said with a slight smile. Sly smiled too, except his smile was wider and more genuine.

They both walked inside, and Sparky walked inside right behind them. He glanced around as he entered the classroom. The walls were covered in English posters, meaning Ms. Pandwa was probably an English teacher, although it didn't take much to come to that conclusion. There were quite a few students sitting in the class- Sparky did a rough head count and got the number 17, although he had never been the best at counting. They all sat at trapezoid tables throughout the room. Bookshelves lined with old and beaten looking books lined the back walls, and a counter on the left side of the room had crates filled with notebooks and folders. In the front of the class was a smartboard in the center of two whiteboards that had many bad drawings of them, specifically of famous scenes from classic novels. The right side of the room had windows lining the wall, as well as a desk next to the front wall. At the desk sat an old looking panda wearing a flowery dress. Sparky scurried over too her, assuming that she was Ms. Pandwa. 

"Excuse me," he said, "are you Ms. Pandwa?" 

The panda sitting at the desk laughed. "Why, yes, I am! You must be Sparky. Welcome to our school! How are you liking it so far?"

Sparky shifted on his feet. "Well, It's fine. This is only my first morning here. The outside looks quite old, but the inside looks surprisingly new. It's nice. There are some nice people, but some other students are a little strange."

Ms. Pandwa laughed. She had a loud, nice laugh. "Oh, my. Yes, the outside looks old, but the inside has been renovated quite recently. They're planning on fixing the outside soon- probably in the next few years. And I know a few of the students here are..." she looked over to the students sitting at the desks, then back at Sparky. "odd, but I assure you, most of them are very nice." She said with a smile. Sparky nodded, not sure what to say. "Oh! Before I forget, this is your locker number and combination." She said, passing him a slip of paper. "Also, I know that the school year has already started, but it won't be hard to settle in. It's only been a month, so don't worry. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Pandwa offered.

Sparky smiled awkwardly and turned away from the desk, heading to the front of the class. Ms. Pandwa hurried over to a podium near the door and hushed the class. "Ahem. Class. We have a new student! Although the school year has already started, I'm sure he'll fit in nicely. Please be kind to him!" She said, speaking into a small microphone. She stepped down from the podium and waddled back over to her desk.

Sparky stepped up, tripping over his own feet and landing on his chest. He heard a few students giggle and he felt his face flush red. He pushed himself up quickly and brushed himself off. "Uh... Um..." A few more students giggled. He cleared his throat. "I'm Sparky, and I'm new here. Please treat me kindly." He said, stepping down and scanning the crowd. In the front of the class, he noticed the most beautiful girl in the world. She was a Siamese cat and she had one green, one blue eye. She was wearing a small blue collar with a small circle charm connected to the front. She must have noticed him staring, because she smiled at him. Sparky blushed again and scurried to the back of the class where Effy and Sly were sitting. 

As soon as students started talking again, Sparky asked. "Who's that?" He said, motioning towards the beautiful cat in the front of the class.

Effy giggled. "Got a crush?"

Sparky glared at her but was also a little surprised. She was treating him like he had been her friend for ages- not like she had just met him that morning. "No. I just want to know who she is."

Sly spoke up. "She's Lucy. She's the student council president." He said. 

Effy glanced over at him and nodded. "Yup. And, she's super smart. I ain't ever known anyone as smart as her."

Sparky nodded and then looked up at the clock. Effy and Sly did the same. There was a minute or two left in homeroom. "Listen, I've got some advice for you before homeroom ends," Effy said, staring at Sparky. "Be careful. You never know what reputation you're gonna get at this school, or who you're gonna meet, or who you'll become. This is a weird school- it changes people. This is our second year, and we've seen stuff that we never thought we were gonna see. Be careful. I'm not kidding. There's this girl- her name is Cupid- and when school first started, she was a matchmaker. Now, she's just a crazy girl with a marshmallow gun. Hopper used to be cool, and then he saw a ghost in the bathroom and now he's one of the most paranoid people I know. I'm not kidding. Be careful." She said quickly.

Sly nodded. "Yeah. Be carefu-" Before Sly could finish, the bell rung. Students got up and started shuffling out of the classroom. "Hey," Sly said, "We both have math with Mr. Dandy, right?" he asked. Sparky nodded. "Well, come with me. We'll go together." He said with a bright smile. Sparky smiled back. Things weren't going exactly the way he had hoped, but they were going a little bit better then he thought they would. Sly got up, walked to the door, and together they left the classroom.


End file.
